Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XVI
Nazajutrz rano Chwostek, chociaż się tym pocieszał, że go na grodzie napaść kmiecie nie będą śmieli, z porady Brunhildy kazał czynić przygotowania do obrony. Dziewkom kazano kamień nosić na wały i na wieżę, a na wierzch stołba posłano straż, aby się z wysoka rozpatrywała po okolicy, czy się co z lasów nie ukaże. Kneź z żoną i smerdami radzili w izbie. - Napaść na gród nie będą śmieli - wołał Chwostek. Brunhilda potakiwała, ale radziła dla ostrożności gotować się do obrony, policzyć z siłami. Było ich na grodzisku dosyć, przy dobrym uzbrojeniu można się było obronić od dziesięćkroć liczebniejszego napastnika. Wieża pełną też była zapasów i czekać mogli odsieczy nie obawiając się głodu. Kneź sam ze smerdą poszedł na stołb, aby wnętrze obejrzeć. Ogromna wieża owa wzniesiona była w prastarych czasach, a o początku jej dziwne krążyły wieści. Z grubego muru na skale dźwignięta, pusta była we wnętrzu, belkami tylko, słupami i pomostami na piętra podzielona. Na samym dole komory były ze skarbami pańskimi i zapasami do życia, w zasiekach i bodniach. Niżej jeszcze były te lochy ciemne i wilgotne, z których wczoraj Leszka dobyto, gdzie jeszcze zamknięci siedzieli inni, i studnia, do której spuszczano na głodową śmierć przeznaczonych. Ponad komorami pomost górny miał na sobie kamieni siła do staczania i pocisku różnego do obrony. Tu stały beczki ze smołą, którą gorejącą lano na oblegających. Wyższy jeszcze pomost dla strzelców służył, którzy z niego przez otwory w murze pociski łatwo rzucać mogli. Stosy drzewa, łuczywa i kamieni leżały nagromadzone przy ścianach. Była i studnia w lochach, która wody dostarczała, i piece do chleba, tak aby zamknięci na stołbie długo się trzymać mogli, a w owych czasach napady nigdy długo nie trwały w kraju obcym. Nachodzono niespodzianie, porywano wszystko, co się schwycić dawało i uchodzono szybko. Chwostek obszedł wszystko milczący. - Nie wezmą mnie tu, psy syny! - rzekł w duchu i powrócił znowu lec na ławie. Było już ku nocy, a na zamku nikt ani obcy nie postał, ani wieści nie przyniesiono żadnej. W okolicy panowała cisza. Pogoda była jasna, wieczór piękny, jezioro gładkie, lasy z dala stały milczące. Straże, rozstawione wszędzie, chodziły z oszczepami po wałach. Wśród tego milczenia jedno niepokoiło, że psy drapały się na wały, siadały przeciw wiatru i niespokojne wyły przeraźliwie. Kazano je pospędzać i bić, ale to ich nie potrafiło zmusić do milczenia. Spędzone z jednej strony, zabiegały na drugą, a gdy je w szopie zamknięto, mimo razów jeszcze straszniej wyły w niej ciągle. Temu wyciu psów odpowiadały kruki z wieży. Stado ich to zlatywało z murów, okrążało grodzisko, to znów obsiadało wieżycę. Z północka już zatętniało około mostu, gdy wszyscy spali okrom straży u haci i mostu. Dobijał się ktoś do wrót; wzięto go i przyprowadzono do dworu. Był to pastuch od kneziowskiego stada, stary Lisun, który bełkocąc opowiadał coś przelękniony, czego dobrze nikt zrozumieć nie mógł. Kneź i żona byli już w łożnicy, nie śmiano ich budzić i czekać z nim musiano do rana. Chwost po dziennym niepokoju i wieczornej uczcie zwykłej spał jak kłoda, więc choćby go ze snu wytrzeźwiono, z miodu otrzeźwieć nie było podobna do jutra. Dopóki napoju nie wydychał, nie rozumiał nic, tylko bić i zabijać nakazywał. Rano, gdy się ocknął, smerda już u progu czekał z pastuchem, który mu do nóg padł. - Miłościwy panie - zawołał - stało się nieszczęście. Hadona-ście przysłali do mnie, aby mu konia dać. Zaledwie się do stada przywlókł, gdy jacyś kmiecie, co za nim szli w trop, napadli nań i pochwycili go. Jęli go trząść, czy znaku jakiego przy sobie nie miał, pierścień u niego jakiś znaleziono. Związali go łykami i uprowadzili w las, ino mi miał czas powiedzieć, abym na gród bieżał i oznajmił o tym, co się stało. Hadon prosił się i groził, ale nie pomogło nic. Ludzie, co go pojmali, o czymś wiedzieć musieli. Kneź ze złości ze tę nowinę niedobrą na posła się z całych sił zamachnął i byłby mu głowę rozbił pięścią - jak to się niejeden raz zdarzało - gdyby na ziemię nie padł ze strachu. Kląć tedy począł piorunami i czarnymi duchy. Przypadła Brunhilda z rękami załamanymi za swym pacholęciem - krzyk stał się wielki i narzekanie. Chciał Chwost zaraz słać ludzi, aby go odbić, ale czyja była czeladź i gdzie zabranego poprowadziła, Lisun powiedzieć nie umiał. Z grodu też ludzi teraz wysyłać nie było bezpiecznie. Pochwycenie Hadona znaczyło, iż rozumiano, po co był wysłany, a chwycić sługę kneziowskiego ten tylko mógł mieć odwagę, kto z nim myślał wojować. Popłoch się tedy zrobił na grodzie tym większy i smerdowie na konie posiadawszy gnali natychmiast po osadach dokoła i chałupach, by więcej ludzi spędzić na zamek. Do pół dnia cicho było na grodzisku, ze stołba też nic nie widać - kneź trochę z gniewu ochłonął, a pani z żalu. Czekała na powrót ludzi, co Leszkowi towarzyszyli, i na Muchę, który dwóch stryjów, Mściwoja i Zaboja, miał na gród zaprosić, ale tego dnia do nocy wyglądano ich na próżno. Ślepy Leszek jechał do ojca tak milczący w drodze, jak był na zamku; obawiał się, mimo zaręczeń stryjenki, aby go dodani mu ludzie w lesie gdzie nie zamordowali. Tak dojechali aż na ojcowski gród stary i ocknął się dopiero, gdy róg usłyszał u wrót i dobrze znany głos starego strażnika. Na widok biednego ślepca wracającego tu krzyknęli ludzie, otwarto wrota, zbiegli się domownicy, na ręce porwano Leszka z konia i na rękach poniesiono go, płacząc razem i radując się, do ojca. Miłosz nie wiedział o niczym i trawił się żałością swoją jęcząc na posłaniu, gdy posłyszał te tak niezwykłe w cichym grodzie głosy. Zerwał się z pościeli, niedźwiedź się ruszył mrucząc groźno, wybiegła z komory matka stara. Właśnie się drzwi otwierały i z rozwianymi włosy złotymi, niesiony na ramionach czeladzi, ukazał się Leszek biedny. Stara matka pierwsza rzuciła się nań, chwytając go z jękiem i płaczem w ramiona. Miłosz siedział pojąć jeszcze nie mogąc, co się stało, ręce podnosząc do góry i jęcząc. Gdy rodzice oboje ujrzeli wreszcie dziecię swe oślepłe skaleczone tak okrutnie, choć je cudem prawie odzyskali - boleść, żal, rozpacz na nowo serca ich chwyciła. Oboje rodzice przekleństwa miotać zaczęli i łzy potoczyły się strumieniem, płakał i Leszek, którego na ziemi na skórze posadzono. Niedźwiedź stary nogi przyszedł mu lizać i jak pies się łasić. I długo nic słychać nie było, tylko płacz, jęki i przekleństwa. Zaczęto go pytać wreszcie. - Cóż ja wam powiem - odezwał się Leszek - ja nie wiem nic, bo jedną chwilę tylko pamiętam, gdy mi oprawca przyszedł wyrwać moje oczy, którymi na świat patrzałem, gdy żelazo mi utopił, aby dobyć oko, i rzucił je, i zgniótł pod nogą. A! gdyby mi jedno był zostawił! Drugie poszło za bratem i słyszałem je padające na bok razem z życiem moim całym. Ślepiec jestem półżywy tylko i zostało mi dwie jamy, bym mógł płakać nimi. Ojciec i matka płakali zachodząc się i jęcząc. - Rzucono mnie do wilgotnego lochu, na słomę zgniłą, na wodę stęchłą, na suchar spleśniały - mówił Leszek - a umrzeć nie mogłem. Nareszcie jednego dnia posłyszałem nad sobą głos niewieści znany, słodki a straszny jak syk gadziny. Brunhilda mi przyszła oznajmić, że moje nieszczęście stało się bez ich woli, że nie kazał nikt, że się oprawca sam domyślił. Chcą przebaczenia i zgody. - Nigdy! - wyjąkał stary Miłosz. - Teraz, gdy im kmiecie grożą, gdy potrzebują nas, podają ręce, za późno! Nie pójdę z kmieciami, ale nie pójdę z oprawcą moich dzieci! Matka przypadła znowu ściskać swe dziecię, ojciec tulić je począł. Odprawiono sługi i wrota grodu zamknęły się znowu, a nazajutrz stara macierz wodziła syna pod dębami za rękę jak niemowlę i swoje oczy, po dziecięcych płacząc, wypłakiwała. Tak dzień upłynął i drugi, gdy do wrót stukać i z rogów hasło dawać poczęto. Miłosz poznał po trąbieniu braci swoich, Mściwoja i Zaboja. Pobiegła straż otworzyć - oni to jechali w istocie, a z nimi synowie ich i rodzina, głów kilkanaście. Miłosz wyszedł w podwórzec dębowy na spotkanie, wiodąc oślepłego syna. Pozdrowili się w milczeniu i szli siąść na spoczynek w cień pod drzewa. Mściwoj i Zabój starzy byli, ale silni jeszcze, twarze ogorzałe, lica poważne i surowe. W obu życie drgało gorące. - Miłoszu - rzekł stary - po radę przybyliśmy do ciebie, radź i mów. Pepełek nas wzywa do siebie, chce zgody, grożą mu kmiecie, potrzebuje nas, ale i my go potrzebujemy. Wojowaliśmy z nim, ano czas razem na wspólnego iść nieprzyjaciela. Padnie on i ród nasz wyginie. - Tak - dodał Zabój - radzieśmy i uradzili, aby jechać do niego. Ratując jego, uratujemy siebie! Miłosz rękę podniósł do góry. - Mnie już nikt nie uratuje - zakrzyczał - spójrzcie na to dziecko moje! Zabił jedno, oślepił drugie, aby się dłużej męczyło, o zgodzie z nim nie mówcie. Niech przepada on, ja, my, wszyscy! Nie ocalimy siebie, a psami byśmy byli, gdybyśmy nogi poszli mu lizać. Niech sczeźnie marnie! Milczenie panowało chwilę. Mściwój w ziemię patrzał, Zabój na Leszka i łzy mu się zakręciły w oczach. - Przecie wezwani - ozwał się Mściwój - pojechać do niego musimy, pojedziemy. Zobaczym, co się na grodzie dzieje. - Niech się tam dzieje, co chce - rzekł Miłosz - jedźcie lub nie, a mnie zostawcie z moim bólem i przekleństwem. Z kmieciami nie pójdę - bom kneź i pan nad nimi, a z Pepełkiem nie chcę na długość miecza się spotkać, bobym mu wydarł życie! Zamilkł starzec i nikt się odezwać już nie śmiał. Bracia stryjeczni zbliżyli się do Leszka z ubolewaniem i miłością - i cicha rozmowa a szepty do późnej nocy trwały pod dębami. Nazajutrz rano Mściwój i Zabój ruszyli z grodu i skierowali się ze swą drużyną ku Gopłu. Czekano tam na nich niecierpliwie. Mucha powrócił i przybycie ich obiecywał donosząc, że po Miłosza pojechali. Starego jednak nikt tu się nie spodziewał. Na noc znowu stanęły straże i psy tak wyły jak dnia przeszłego, i kruki latały niespokojne, a Brunhilda z wieży patrzeć kazała, czy stryjów nie widać jadących. Na grodzie i ludziom, i stworzeniu wszelkiemu źle było i niespokojnie. Jaskółki wszystkie gniazd swoich odbiegły, latały długo, szczebiocąc, około wieży i poddaszów, potem się w jedno zwinęły stado i uszły kędyś za jezioro. Po szopach konie się rwały i rżały, bydło ryczało. Ale noc zeszła spokojnie, gwiazdy zaświeciły jasno, nade dniem księżyc zszedł znad lasów rozpłomieniony i blado zaświecił, nim się jutrzenka ukazała rumiana. Kneźna pilno się gotowała na stryjów przyjęcie, chodziła niespokojna, rwała zioła na kępie w ogrodzie, w garnkach gotowała napoje, pieczono mięsiwa, toczono miody najstarsze. Ubito kozła, który się obracał przy ognisku, ryb przyniesiono z jeziora, pieczono kołacze i placki świąteczne, aby nic nie brakło na te gody. Już słońce było wysoko, gdy na polu pod lasem jezdni się ukazali, których po brodach siwych i orszaku poznano. Jechali starzy przodem, synowie i krewniaki za nimi i czeladź a służba. Odzieży nie włożyli świecącej, jakby naumyślnie chcieli na prostych kmieciów wyglądać. Oręża tylko mieli przy sobie dosyć. Zbliżali się nie śpiesząc do grodu, a ujrzawszy, że Chwostek sam wyszedł na ich spotkanie i u mostu kołpaka podniósłszy czekał na panów stryjów, pozsiadali też z koni i powoli szli ku niemu. Co w drodze uradzili między sobą i jak mówić mieli, z twarzy odgadnąć było trudno. Na podsieniu stała Brunhilda blada, w sukni szytej i ciężkiej od srebrnych i złotych łańcuchów. Ze czcią wielką wiedziono ich milczących - bo się znać tak uprzejmego nie spodziewali przyjęcia. Szli prosto do świetlicy, gdzie ich na okrytych ławach posadzono, jeść i pić zapraszając. Chwostek tedy, nauczony przez żonę, począł zaraz, co to się po ziemi działo, jako złe duchy opanowały ludzi, którzy mu się zuchwale z posłuszeństwa wyłamywali i grozili, że kmiecie szli na wietnice i zwoływali się do rady, stawili się hardo. Prosił tedy, aby mu rzekli co poczynać. Mściwój długo pomilczawszy, a namarszczywszy się - odezwał: - Co czynić? Nie radziliście się nas wprzód, późno teraz. Zwoływali oni wiec, trzeba było samemu nań jechać lub drugi zwołać sobie, skarg i żalów posłuchać, a gminu nie drażnić. Zabój toż samo prawie powtórzył za bratem. Chwost słuchał zachmurzony, zwiesiwszy głowę nad kubek. - Jeszcze do tego nie przyszło - rzekł - aby się pan ze sługi targował. Co ma być, będzie, a tego ja nie uczynię. Mściwój począł mówić powoli, że się dobrze namyślić trzeba, co lepiej czynić, bo naprzeciw wieców i gromad, i mirów wszystkich iść trudno, a gdy do boju przyjdzie na rękę - siła i liczba straszna. Z kolei kazano młodszym też mówić bratankom i odzywali się po kolei w też słowa, co ojcowie, nie radząc się zadzierać, a lepiej spokoju szukać, winnych potem mogąc, jako chcąc, karać pojedynczo. Kneź z żoną popatrzali na siebie w milczeniu, nie odrzekli nic. Prosili jeść, pić i używać. Pili tedy i jedli, i mało co mówili o łowach, gdy Mściwój znowu do swojego powrócił. - Prawdę się wam rzec godzi, kiedy o radę pytacie - rzekł. - Wyście dla ludzi srogimi byli, po ziemi krwi się lało wiele; nie skarżyliśmy się i my, choć i nam się , dostało. Cośmy potracili, niech w niepamięć idzie. Nie jak kneziowski ród, ale jak czerń smerdy twoje nas gnały, brali, co chcieli, męczyli, jak im się podobało. Co z drugimi być musiało, gdy ze stryjami własnymi tak się działo? Smerdy kmieciów zabijali po lasach, stada ich zagarniali, niewiastom gwałty czynili. Co za dziw, że się na wiece zwołali i krwawą odzież po chałupach z wiciami obnieśli? Chwostek i żona milczeli posępnie. Wyszła blada pani i nie było jej długo - kneź słuchał, nie mówił nic, gębę sobie gryzł do krwi i włosy targał. - Co się stało, to moja sprawa - zawołał wyczekawszy - ja was dziś o jedno pytam: Przyjdzieli do wojny i walki, staniecie za mną czy przeciwko mnie? Mściwój i Zabój spojrzeli po sobie i było długie milczenie. Jeden na drugiego zdawał się spychać odpowiedź - potrącali się łokciami. Chwost czekał, aż Mściwój począł. - Ani przeciwko tobie, ani z tobą nie będziemy - rzekł spokojnie. - Z kmieciami my na swój ród nie pociągniemy, bo swoją krew, jaka ona jest, szanujemy - a z tobą też na kmieciów nie pójdziem, bo nam zdrowie miłe i życie. Nie bardzożeście nas wspomagali, a my wam siły wielkiej nie przyniesiemy. Jak żupany siedzim po grodach - będziemy zamknięci siedzieć - co nam do waszych waśni! - Pewnie, rozumna rada! - mruknął Chwost. - Mnie zrzucą, a z was którego posadzą! I rozśmiał się dziko, spozierając ku drzwiom, w których stała żona. - Ano mylicie się - dodał - nie stanie mnie, nie będzie i was! Zasmakują w wilczej swobodzie, powypędzają i was z grodów. Zobaczycie! - Idźcie z nami ręka w rękę - odezwała się Brunhilda. - Nie mamy sił po temu - odezwał się Zabój. - Miłosz, któremuście jednego syna zabili, a oślepili drugiego, wyparłby się nas za braci, gdybyśmy poszli z wami. - Tak! Tak! - powtórzyli za nim wszyscy, starsi i młodsi. - Ani z wami, ani przeciwko wam! Kneź popatrzał na żonę i nie rzekł już nic. Starym miodem rozgrzani goście jęli się rozgadywać coraz śmielej, młodzi też, gdy im się rozwiązały usta, narzekali i boleli na swą dolę. Chwostek, na którego żona wciąż patrzała, jakby go oczyma trzymała na uwięzi - nie odpowiedział nic, ramionami dźwigał, prosił jeść a używać. Ciągnęła się tak dalej biesiada. Brunhilda wyszła, bo się dzbany wypróżniły, i wróciła wnet, a za nią służebna wniosła garnek żółty pełen złotego miodu i na stole go wpośród gości ustawiła. Brunhilda odezwała się, że ten miód, gdy się jej pierwszy syn narodził, syciła sama, a nie mogło być lepszego ani bardziej woniejącego pod słońcem. Zapraszała, aby pili i próbowali. I zaraz służebna uśmiechając się jęła we wszystkie kubki nalewać. Wśród gwaru i ruchu kneźna sobie i mężowi ukradkiem innego napoju nalała. Goście tego nie widzieli i pili a chwalili miód stary i wonny. Chwostek milczał. Starzy sądzili, że go przecie do rozumu i pomiarkowania przywiedli. Pili, a służebna coraz im nowe kubki nalewała. Słońce już nad zachodem przez otwarte okna zaczęto zaglądać. - Hej! - rzekł stary Mściwój stawiąc kubek - dość to już tego picia, mnie już pali we wnętrzu. Miód ognisty i stary, ja mam głowę słabą i wolę wodę. - Toż i ja - dodał Zabój - nie dosyć, że pali, alem się opił, aż, sprośna rzecz, gardłem mi się nazad dobywa. Wtem jeden z młodszych zerwał się zbladły i za piersi pochwycił. - Zdrada! - zawołał. - To nie miód, to jad! To trucizna. Tak miód nie pali - on się tak w piersiach nie burzy, to jad! To jad! Młodsi chwycili się wszyscy z ławy, mimowolnie porywając do nożów, stary Mściwój chciał wstać, za stół się ujął, nie mógł i pod stół jęcząc padł bezsilny. Zabój popatrzał na Chwostka. Temu zęby białe spod warg widać było, a z oczów białka mu świeciły. Śmiał się! Młodsi rzucali się, chwieli i padali w boleściach, jedni ław chwytając, drudzy tarzając się po ziemi. W męczarniach piersi cisnęli i ręce łamali, jęcząc i rycząc okrutnie. Kneź i Brunhilda siedząc na ławie patrzali na to widowisko - milczący. Chwost tylko głową pokręcał. - Tak się kończy panowanie wasze! - krzyknął wreszcie ze śmiechem. -Wyście nie ze mną, a z kmieciami trzymali, musieliście zginąć! Was oni chcieli na moim grodzie sadzić, więc trupy chyba posadzą, bo noga stąd nie wyjdzie żywa. Kneźna umie smaczne z ziół wyciągać soki i miód syci dobry!! Szczeźnijcie marnie! Mściwój i Zabój nie odzywali się już, wstyd się im było skarżyć, starszy na dłoni sparł czoło, usta zacisnął, spojrzał ku synom i westchnął cicho, oczy zamykając, a spod powiek mu łzy pociekły. Młodzi, pobledli jak trupy, na ziemię popadawszy ścisnęli się razem, ręce sobie kładąc na ramionach, głowy na piersiach. I im, gdy starzy zamilkli, srom było jęczeć i narzekać próżno. Mimo strasznych męczarni usta ścisnęli, a oczy zachodzące bielmem śmierci zwracały się na Chwostka i kneźnę. W izbie słychać było tylko oddechy ciężkie i miotanie się bezsilne. Konających głowy spadały ze stukiem na dyle podłogi. Młodsi naprzód konać i umierać zaczęli jak podcięte kłosy, potem Mściwój zachwiał się i runął na ziemię na wznak, z pianą na ustach, a bez jęku. Przy nim padł syn, głową u nóg jego. Drugi walczył ze zgonem, aż gdy siwa ojca głowa uderzyła o pomost i stoczyła się bezsilna, srebrnym otoczona włosem, osunął się i on, jęknął i osłoniwszy twarz skonał. Zabój trzymał się stołu ręce weń wpiwszy, rzucał się tylko, targały go męczarnie wielkie, aż jak piorunem tknięty runął z ławą razem i obalił się na ziemię. Konali tak po jednemu, jęcząc głucho, a Chwost patrzał. Śmiech z ust mu się zsunął i posępny wyraz przerażenia ukazał się na obliczu, uląkł się własnego czynu i trwożliwe oczy zwrócił na Brunhildę, która spokojnie reszty miodu zatrutego zlewała do garnka i szepcąc oddawała go uśmiechającej się zwycięsko służebnej. Potem przez okno wyjrzała, wołając na ludzi. Starszy smerda wszedł i zobaczywszy podłogę zawaloną trupami drgnął i pobladł. Wtem Chwostek mu wskazał palcem na ciała. - Czeladź ich powiązać - z trupami precz! Stosu dla nich nie potrzeba, zakopać ich w ziemię. Smerda stał niemy, spoglądając na blade, wykrzywione straszliwie oblicza kneziów. Chwostek powtórzył mu jeszcze: - Wywlec to ścierwo precz! a żywo! Co tak wielkie otwierasz oczy? Wywlec za nogi i zakopać nad jeziorem za dworem. A głęboki dół wybrać, aby ich psy nie wywlekły, bo się padłem potrują. Psów mi szkoda. Noc zapadała, gdy z świetlicy siwych starców i ledwie rozkwitłe ich dzieci ludzie kneziowscy pijani za nogi wywlekać zaczęli. Czaszki ich biły o podłogę, o słupy, gdy je ciągnęli na podwórze. Tu odzierać zaczęli trupy, bo odzież im się dostać miała. Tłukli się więc i dobijali, kto lepiej odzianego dostanie trupa, i wyrywali sobie z rąk opończe, kłócąc o nie a popychając. Kupa czeladzi zbiegła się przypatrywać potrutym i pomagać. Tymczasem czeladź ich chwytano, wiązano i do szopy pędzono jak bydło. Psy i ludzie pchali się dokoła tych ciał bladych i sinych - a przez szpary i okna przerażone niewiasty patrzały szepcząc. Na dworze panowała cisza, jak gdy wicher śmierci przeleci. Pozdzierawszy z nich odzież oprawcy znowu powrozy przywiązali do nóg i ciągnęli na pagórek, nad jezioro. Starym kneziom należała choć mogiła i stos ognisty, ale Chwost nie myślał ani palić ciał, ani im sprawiać tryzny. Nie czas mu też o tym myśleć było. Zagrzebano ich w dole jak zdechłe zwierzęta, aby gnili marnie i robakom za pastwę służyli, co było pogardą wielką i zniewagą w owych czasach. A gdy trupy wleczono, psy wyjąc ciągnęły za nimi i wicher się zerwał od lasów, choć niebo czyste było - poleciał po wieży, po komorach, po izbach, wyjąc i świszcząc dziko, aż Chwost obejrzał się, drgnął i w kąt na ławę zacisnął mrucząc. Brunhilda ręce myła w wodzie na stole i patrzała na przestraszonego z politowaniem i niemal z pogardą. Tom 02 Rozdział 16